


Paranormalfred

by Antony_Feste



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antony_Feste/pseuds/Antony_Feste
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are amateur paranormal investigators/ Youtubers on the hunt for a case big enough to land them a TV show. When a mysterious mansion appears in the middle of a forest, they gather a group of friends and set out to solve the mystery! Classic hetalia antics ensue~North American Brothers, Italian Brothers, and the Russian siblings will play roles in this story!





	Paranormalfred

**Author's Note:**

> I have an ending planned, and i don't want to abandon my first fic... I still plan to finish this as of 2020.  
> And quick disclaimer, this is my first time uploading, so I'm not used to formatting and editing text yet, but I'll do my best

Chapter One  
_________________________

In a forest not far from their tourist trap town, semi-professional paranormal investigators Alfred and Matthew were once again, on the hunt for ghosts- or Bigfoot, or some other obscure local legend. Honestly, a more proper term for investigation would be desperately scraping the bottom of the barrel in hopes of content for their YouTube channel, but at least they took their work seriously. 

 

"Yo! Matt, you getting this, dude?" Alfred said as he ran towards the tenth "mysterious sound" that night. 

Matthew gave a thumbs up and focused on the viewfinder as his twin went on about something completely unrelated to their situation. Matt began to wonder if they would ever get a new video together when suddenly, Alfred looked up and said, "Dude! Did you hear that?" before taking off again. 

Matthew half-heartedly jogged towards his brother, answering back "Al, hold up a second!" He slowed to a walk and caught his breath for the first time that night. As much as he loved running aimlessly through the woods every night with a twenty pound backpack and a camera more expensive than his left kidney, the cool breeze on his skin convinced him to take a break. Alfred probably only heard a rabbit or a bird of some kind again. 

It really was too beautiful of an evening to be spent investigating, but, of course, Mr. Paranormalfred would never be convinced otherwise. Matthew looked up to see sky painted in vibrant orange and golden hues. A few birds flew through the trees, chirping and calling to each other as they flew away from him. He smiled as he spotted a nest of birds, and he pulled his camera up to snap a quick photo. 

"What the heck? " He whispered to himself. His viewfinder showed a blur of colors all melting together in a fuzzy mess of a picture. He sighed and adjusted the lens, then restarted the camera, but he still couldn't get anything worth seeing. The sun had began to set, but even with such little light, an image this grainy wasn't normal. A tree five feet in front of him was completely blotted out by a quality so low even a flipphone could rival it. 

Matthew carefully packed the camera away in its case and accepted his defeat. Now sporting a pair of smudged glasses, a faded flannel, muddy boots, and a frustrated frown, the cameraman was more than ready to end tonight's investigation.  
"Alfred!" He called out to, of course, no response. In all nineteen years he spent on this planet, in this town, with this brother, he could never quite bring himself to raise his voice loud enough for attention.

"Al? Where'd you go?" The frustration was evident in his voice, and even for a guy so inept at taking hints as Alfred, it was unusual for him to ignore Matthew when he's getting upset. " My camera's broke, and I'm not in the mood, please!" 

A silence like this would, on most occasions, be a pleasant thing, but wether it was the cool air or anxiety that usually preceded one of Al's pranks, Matthew felt a chill run up his spine. He stood up to walk in the direction he last saw his brother, and he was about to shout again when a shrill, terrified scream cut through the air. 

Without hesitation, Matthew took off. His heart pounded in his chest as he weaved his way through the trees. The brush grew thicker as he ran, and he found himself jumping over bushes and logs as he followed the sound. He ran until suddenly, the ground disappeared, and he came upon a large hole dug into the ground. 

"MATTHEW!!" The shrill voice from earlier shrieked. "Matthew help! I fell in this hole, and I didn't know you guys were out here, and now Alfred's stuck with me- geez man what do I do?! He's not moving!" 

"Felciano, calm down-" Matthew's heart was already about to jump out of his chest, but as the scene before him played out, it only continued to accelerate.  
Alfred was sprawled out, face down in the pit with Felciano. The brunette boy was still spitting apologies left and right, but Matthew only paid attention to the puddle of blood beginning to pool around Alfred's forehead. His brother's back moved just slightly, though, enough to show he had some life in him. 

As both Feliciano and Alfred were trapped in the pit, Matthew found his common sense clashing with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He knelt down at the edge of the pit and began to weigh out his options. 

"What happened- why is Alfred- is he okay?" His voice wavered on the question, but he had to stay calm. 

"I don't know, I don't know!" Felciano cried in reply. He moved from sitting in the pit to crawling towards Alfred frantically, as now Matthew doubled his worries. He poked the blonde's head and shook him just slightly. "Al? Alfred, holy hell man, wake up!" 

"Hey, don't shake him!" 

"Yeah... don't shake me." Alfred just barely wheezed out. 

Felciano stumbled back in surprise and burst into tears. "I thought I killed you!" 

Alfred still didn't move, but his breaths became stronger little by little, until Felciano helped raise him to a sitting position where he seemed to catch his breath easier.  
"You? Kill me? Likely story." He joked back as he weakly raised his arm to ruffle his friend's hair. It was a sight to see, _would_ have been moment to film had the camera not broke, as a blood covered Alfred and crying Feliciano laughed together in a six foot pit on the forest floor. 

Matthew only then stopped holding his breath and breathed out a long sigh of relief. "What are you doing down there?" 

Feliciano was busy wiping his tears as he responded, "Lovino and I came out here to camp, and you know how he hates that- but, we came out here, and it was pretty nice at first, but then, oh my goodness, Matthew! There was this bright light in the sky, and this is whispering sound! All at night! We both took off, but I got trapped in this pit, and he didn't notice and just kept going!" 

"I've been here for a few hours, and I thought Lovi would be back by now, but then Alfred came crashing down into the pit with me, and I thought I was saved for a split second there, but then he didn't move, and I thought we were both dead!" 

"I just got the wind knocked out of me, dude. A hero like me could never go down so easily!" Alfred burst into his usual laughter and ran a hand through his hair. "Aw man, is that blood!?" 

Matthew began to unpack his first aid kit while Alfred gave Felciano a lift out of the pit. He raised himself out easily and sat down as Matthew bandaged his forehead. Their friend was still throwing apologies, as another voice rang out. 

"FELICIANO? YOU LITTLE BASTARD, THERE YOU ARE!" 

"Lovino! Wait, chill, man!" Felciciano scrambled to move as Lovino Vargas charged towards him at unbelievable speed, but the only person to rival Feli's speed was his own brother. Lovino tackled him as he ran past the other two brothers, and both Italians went crashing down into the pit. 

Matthew and Alfred both winced at the loud _thud_ that inevitably followed a fall like that. As if he didn't even realize what happened, Lovino sat beside his brother and shook him by the shoulders as he shouted,"Don't ever leave me like that again, little brother! If you would've let that thing get you, I would've killed you!" He stopped shaking Feliciano for a moment just lost enough to catch a breath and let a relieved, watery smile cross his face. Before anyone else observing could realize his true feelings, Lovino, just like his brother, burst into tears. 

"You know, I thought they would grow out of this kind of thing after, like, middle school." Alfred thought aloud.  
_______

Once everyone had made it safely out of the forest, they climbed into Alfred's pick up truck. Alfred started the vehicle with a roar and sped until he made it to a main road. No one spoke a word until all traces of the trees were far from sight, and Alfred broke the silence by announcing, "We need some music in here!"  
He practically punched the radio dial and his saved station blared out a country song a volume too loud for anyone with operating ears to endure. 

_SHE THINKS MY TRACTOR'S SEXY_  
IT REALLY TURNS HER ON  
SHE'S ALWAYS STARIN AT ME  
WHILE I'M CHUGGIN' ALONG  
SHE LIKES THE WAY IT'S PULLIN'  
WHILE IT'S TILLIN' UP THE LAND  
SHE'S EVEN KINDA CRAZY BOUT- 

"We are not listening to this."

"Thank Heaven, for a moment I wished Feli and I were still in the forest-" 

"Hey, you guys get in MY truck and diss MY music? Okay, next stop, the Vargas camp site!" He was only joking, but for emphasis Alfred turned the truck in a wild U-turn that almost went off the road.  
Between the shouts from Matthew and swearing from Lovino, Felciano nearly screamed,"NO, he didn't mean it! Hahah, you know how how he is! Hahah, you're so funny Lovino-" 

Alfred laughed again and let Matthew mess with the radio dial, but no one ever agreed on station before Alfred pulled the truck into a diner. It was an old fashioned place, with a silver exterior and neon lights around the roof. The interior had checkered floors and red chairs all around every table. A few teenagers stood around the jukebox searching for a new song to play, and older men sat around the bar chatting away even though their food was long finished. 

"Milkshakes are on me, dudes!" Alfred announced with a smile. 

Matthew rolled his eyes at the offer, but he didn't bother to speak up as Felciano had already begun to cheer. He knew that between themselves, a few milkshakes was probably all they _could_ afford, but regardless of reality, Alfred was, once again, playing the hero for his friends. 

Once all four milkshakes and an order of fries arrived at the table, Matthew took out his notebook and laid it on the table. "What happened while you two were in the woods, exactly." 

Feli immediately looked to Lovino, who took a long sip of his milkshake and said, "Well, it started when mister smartass over here got the big idea to go camping. It was alright, I guess, then last night Felciano said he saw weird lights in the sky." 

"I did! There were lights all over, and they moved around like they were doing a little dance," Feli waved his hands wildly to illustrate the choreography, "and they made all these weird sounds! But I couldn't wake him up before they disappeared. He didn't believe me either, but then tonight the noises started again, so we ran for our lives. I fell into the pit, but _apparently_ someone didn't notice!" 

As the brothers began to argue over what happened, Matthew finished writing down his notes. Alfred leaned over and watched Matthew write. He was practically vibrating with excitement, and Matthew was trying his best to keep calm. He looked at his brother with a grin that said, 

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_


End file.
